Goku's Life
by GotenKamehameha
Summary: Goku's life....need I say more? CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Goku's Life

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball Z ok?

chapter 1:

One day all the people in the Z fighters family were watching T.V. Then Goku came in with Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten. Goku announced 'Work was a killer... literally.' Then Chi-Chi said 'Goku are you hungry?' Then the saiyan jumped on the ground and begged like a dog. Vegeta said 'It figures.' 'How does mom manage to handle Goku?' asked Gohan. Piccolo said laughing 'Easy... feed him.' When Goku was finished they sat down and watched T.V. One minute later, Goku said 'I'm hungry.' Then angrily, just as Chi-Chi was about to get Goku some food, Vegeta yelled to Goku 'shut up and sit down!' 'Ok' said Goku. Scared of the angry saiyan, Goku hid behind Chi-Chi. Goku headed to the kitchen, while he was in there, the others secretly went outside to trick Goku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well... that was chapter 1 and if you thought that was funny, chapter 2 will crack you up.....and if you didnt think it was funny well then....oh well I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Goku's Life

Disclaimer:Me no own DBZ so c'mon sue me... i dare you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding hehehe Me no own Bambi either!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So HA!

chapter 2:

Then Goku started a frantic because he couldn't the popcorn. Then yelled 'Chi-Chi, wheres the popcorn? Chi-Chi...Chi-chi! oh no! I'm alone! But who's gonna cook for me now? NOOOOOO! I will die of starvation!' 3 minutes later Goku fakes passing out, wakes up and says 'Is this heaven? If it is wheres King Yemma? Oh well anyway...I better look around to see that they didn't get killed by a giant caterpillar. Noooooo' Goku said at the thought of it. 'It can't be true! they aren't here! they must have gone sown below! Awwww but how? I practically reaised Gohan and Goten. And I think I'm married to Chi-Chi!Man I thought I would always be with Chi-Chi! Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi! WHERE ARE YOU? And Vegeta! WHY! you were my teacher! and today we were supposed to start math! Piccolo, you were supposed to give me a lifetime supply of pickles! NOOOOO! Don't leave me guys! Oh, and Bulma...she's cool, she has blue hair!' Then he heard Vegeta but could not see him. 'What's happening? where's that voice coming from? have I gone mad!?' 'No you idiot! Open your eyes.' sadi Vegeta. 'Huh?' answered the idiot. 'Open your eyes you dang fool.'said Vegeta. 'Ok' asnswered Goku,'Just stop yelling.' Vegeta said to Chi-Chi, 'He'll be fine.' Chi-Chi said 'NO! my husband is out cold!' Gohan said 'I have an idea...' he shouted 'DINNER TIME!' Goku stood up and said 'Wheres dinner? Oh no... tricked by my own son.... how embarassing!' Gohan said 'I'm not surprised.''Hey!' shouted Goku 'Whats that supposed to mean?' 'Nothing' Gohan said in a dissapointed tone. Chi-Chi smiled and pointed to the bedroom door, then Goku smiled and pointed to the kitchen door. Then Goten and Trunks smiled and attacked them from behind, making Chi-Chi get a concussion. So then Goku said a lot of crap making Vegeta shout to Goku 'SHUT UP GOKU, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!' Then Goku said 'NO! make me!' So Vegeta go wicked mad, and with no Chi-Chi to hide behind, the saiyan ran like crazy! After he found a nice little forest, then he said 'This must be the wrong show or movie. Because ther is NO way my show would have a cute little deer with a rabbit and a skunk named Flower. HEY!!!! This is that baby movie called Bambi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TADA! the end for now i have more you just wait and if you dont like it too bad cuz im gonna keep writing it! SO HA!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

disclaimer:I do not own a single thing nadda nothing leave me alone!

ok...........

'Man! How'd I get stuck here? It's all Vegeta's fault. Oh well, I guess I have to retrace my steps to find home. Hehe YaY!!!! Wait no...Vegeta taught me how to do that.' Goku said

Back to Vegeta , Gohan, Goten and Piccolo

'HA HA!' said Vegeta triumphantly. 'I scared Kakarot!'

'So' said Goten.

'So it means I'm stronger than him' answered Vegeta.

'No you're not.' said Goten 'You're not even stronger than me or Gohan.'

'Oh yeah?' said Vegeta...' GALICK GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'KAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' shouted Goten. And the Kamehameha wave totally destroyed Vegeta's Galick Gun.

'OUCH!' said Vegeta 'That hurt. Ok maybe I'm not as strong as you, but I can at least beat Krillin.'

Then Krillin came in with the dragonballs and killed Vegeta and using the dragonballs he then wished him back to life.

'Man!' groaned Vegeta 'I just can't beat anyone today.'

' No you can't.' said Goku returning from Bambi.

'Who asked you Kakarot?' said Vegeta angrily.

'Me' said Goku.

'Oh' said Vegeta. Idoit he thought.

I'm hungry Goku thought.

Then Goten went outback with Trunks Piccolo and Vegeta. Just as Goku was going to insult Vegeta, he sees they left. Chi-Chi wakes up and says 'They went out back you idiot.

Then Goku says 'They went to Outback without me??!? What meanies!'

'No Goku they went out into the backyard you retard.' said Chi-Chi.

'Ohhhh. So they went into the back yard.' said Goku.

'Yes Goku you dummy.' said Chi-Chi.

'HEY!' said Goku angrily,' Don't call me a dummy!'

'I'll call you whatever I want.' said Chi-Chi.

'FINE!' yelled Goku.

'FINE!' yelled Chi-Chi back.

'Baka' Goku siad to his wife.

'Hey' yelled Chi-Chi, 'Don't call me a baka you baka!!!!'

'Well,' said Goku, 'I'm going out back.

'Fine I don't relly care' said Chi-Chi.

'Well, said Goku I am not going to Outback by myself, so will you come with me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The End All done thats all I have written down so far so I suppose you will have to wait until I get the chance to write more I'll try to update soon.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!


End file.
